


we've found our destiny

by ikihiyori



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arcade AU, F/M, for the most part?? there might be like. one that isn't lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikihiyori/pseuds/ikihiyori
Summary: a collection of short attempts of writing cybun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> streamer!genji… please?? lmao yeah he’s from some like super Cool family who want all these Cool things and genji’s just sitting in his room streaming  
> honestly.. also this is my first proper time writing for genji and hana! so i hope this was okay! i know i said hana A Lot in this but i feel like genji would say her name quite a lot??? idk. also am i the only one who imagines hana swears a lil more than she should lmao honestly i take too much inspiration for hana from myself  
> kinda set in ovw currently?? idk it's kind of weird but i didn't rlly know what to do with it it's more of an au than it is set in the regular old canon-verse but  
> OH this was originally a piece of cyborgbunny week but i never got round to finishing all the other stuff so !!! here's this  
> i'm not overly happy with this but i wanna pump some cybun stuff out bc i love it sm

The first time Hana sees Genji, it’s not at all romantic or sweet, it’s awkward and a mess of jumbled words as she tries to play it off cool.  
Angela had told her that Genji had officially moved into his room at the Overwatch building and it was no secret to either of them the interest Hana held in Genji. She’d seen him a few times before on her regular streaming site before he’d called it quits, saying something about his brother and all of the issues they had.  
It was no secret to anyone what happened next and the events that followed after Genji left the Shimada household.  
  
Hana had always regretted not reaching out and speaking to Genji, wondering what friendship they could’ve had (and maybe even more, a part of her had hoped) but he’d left before she’d ever gotten the courage together.  
So when Angela had said that Genji was literally _a floor_ above her, she’d bolted up there in hopes of simply bypassing him -- instead she found herself staring at Genji’s door, which was covered in plenty of cyborg stickers.  
(Fuck, Hana thinks, it’s the cutest thing she’s seen in a long time).

The door opens directly in her face and Genji’s standing there, looking confused but not looking bothered.

“Did you need something, Hana?” he asks, oblivious and innocent.  
She shakes her head and looks away, trying to come up with an excuse but her mind falls blank.  
“I was just passing by, I thought I’d pop by and say hello, introduce myself, y’know.” she lies through her teeth, trying not to be obvious, hoping she doesn’t have any signs that she’s lying.  
Genji smiles and Hana bites back a sigh.  
“That’s kind of you,” he begins, looking directly at her with his bright smile. She’s going to go blind, she thinks, this is ridiculous. “It’s very nice to meet you Hana.”    
“It’s nice to meet you as well.” she stumbles out, finding herself lost for words, looking for any excuse to make sure there isn’t an awkward silence. “How’s all your unpacking going? Is there anything I could help with?”  
Genji smiles again and shoots her another gut-wrenching smile before nodding. “That’d be great, thank you Hana.”

They unpack in mostly silence, the only conversation coming when Hana asks where he'd like her to put something. She wants to talk, wants to make conversation, talk about all the things she had wanted to talk to Genji about before he had left but she can't find the words to, she finds herself at a complete lack of words.   
"That's the last of it," Genji announces, clearly not feeling as awkward as she is. "Thank you for all your help, I'll repay you somehow."  
Hana insists that it's fine, he doesn't have to, she didn't mind helping out - however he insists and they're still bickering about it until she reaches the door.   
They reach a mutual agreement of maybe by the time she's at his door and she says her goodbyes to him.   
  
“I’m looking forward to your stream tonight.” he says before shutting the door.  
_Fuck._

(Later she receives a small donation from someone with the username "cyborg" and a private comment inviting her for lunch and she immediately knows who it is.)   _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey yakuza au..  
> i know hana seems rlly ooc in this but i think it fits p well ?? and playboy genji makes me feel alive   
> i'd like to do more yakuza stuff w these two sometime but have this for now

Hana did  _ not  _ sign up for this; she didn’t sign up for some twenty something’s childish mischief, or for chasing that childish mischief.    
A sigh rolls out of her mouth, breathing in the heavy scent of drugs and alcohol that infumigate the club she’s standing in, eyes looking from left to right.   
Hana hadn’t been trained in this, nor patience. She was trained for protection and duty, chasing off offenders and protecting her clients from harm, not for chasing them around the city and demanding them to get back to their work.    
Realistically, this guy was a few years older than her - shouldn’t he be more mature than this? She had hoped so when she had accepted the job as the bodyguard of Genji, but apparently that was a hopeless dream.    
She spots him, spiked black hair sticking out at all those odd angles he styled it to and bites back on another sigh before making her way through the ( _ disgusting _ ) sweaty crowd.   
“Let’s go.” is all she says after she approaches him, eyes practically burning up a fire.    
In his usual childish fashion, he rolls his eyes before accepting and following Hana out of the club, watching the way the lights hit her dark hair and eyes, he can’t help but grin. Hana’s just what he’s been looking for all this time; not that he can tell her. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Hana snarls, teeth gritted. Genji looks at her and knows he shouldn’t feel the attraction he does. 

He shrugs, giving her a cocky smile in response.    
“Until you finally give me a chance.”   
Hana bites back a laugh.    
“Looks like I’ll be telling you forever then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been working on this for a lil while.. i'm just kind of? always unhappy with my characterisation w/ genji & hana but hopefully i'll get better over time!! i have 10 pages of unfinished cybun in my google docs so i hope i do hfisufhsd  
> if u have any criticism on anything, do lemme know! writing for cybun lately has been my first time writing after not writing for a few years ;;  
> i'm still trying to find that perfect balance for current genji mixed with past genji and any au genji stuff.. it's a mess i'm sorry  
> also this isn't proof read so please excuse any errors!

Hana isn’t a sore loser. She doesn’t care when people beat her high scores at video games or in the arcade (after all, she can just come back another time and beat theirs), however, this? This is unacceptable. It was normal for people to beat one or two of her high scores on different machines and have an undeclared rivalry with the high score board and whoever had beat her high score but this person, ‘Genji’, this _evil_ creature had beaten her score on every _single_ machine in the arcade. Every. Single. One.

She had a reputation to uphold man, the little kids here looked up to her as if she was a _god_ .  She couldn’t just sit here and let this slide, she had to come up with a plan -- after setting the scores back to her name.  
She’s shooting with the small plastic gun, eyes locked on the screen when her phone rings, she slides it out of her pocket with her free hand and answers it, propping it between her shoulder and ear uncomfortably.  
“It took you long enough to call!” She says and is greeted with Lucio’s laughter on the other end of the line.  
“Some of us were in class today.”  
She bites back a snarky response and continues with what is most likely, the most important thing to ever happen in her life.  
“Yeah, yeah,” she states, voice monotone. “Anyway! So I come to the arcade today, right?”  
“Right.”  
“And someone’s beaten my high score,” she begins, pausing for the dramatic effect that is definitely needed. “Someone's beaten every high score I have on every machine. _Every. Single. One._ ”  
Lucio laughs.  
Lucio _laughs_.  
“I have to see this, I’m on my way.” he announces and hangs up, Hana’s salt has returned with a passion and she’s determined to knock Genji off of the leaderboard for the rest of their life.

Lucio arrives quickly, lets Hana finish getting the new high score on the machine she was on and then they move over to the food tables, both ordering some quick snacks before what Hana deems a bloodbath begins.  
  
“So what’s your plan?” Lucio asks between bites of food, eager to hear what Hana’ll come up with.  
“Well, you see Lucio, I think a stake out is in order.”  
Lucio bites back a sigh, smiles at his best friend and prepares for some of the most gruelling days of his life.  
This had only happened once before, the first time someone beat Hana’s high score on her favourite machine -- she waited four days before she found the person who did it, had a stern talking to them and a rematch to determine that yes, she is superior at this one specific game.  
Lucio doesn’t even want to think about how this might go, but he just nods and agrees because he knows better than to deny Hana’s mastermind plans.  
“We’re going to come here whenever we have a second of free time and listen out for anyone who says their name, along with that, I’ve gotta get my scores to the top again.”  
Another hesitant nod.  
“I guess we’ll start now.”

☆☆☆

The two of them proceed with Hana’s plan, having their usual regular and fun time at the arcade together but listening out for anyone to mention ‘Genji’, but nothing -- people might mention their name occasionally but they don’t seem to know anything about them.  
Hana’s close to giving up until she’s alone at the arcade one Tuesday afternoon, stirring her straw in her almost empty milkshake glass, feeling a little dejected and lets out a sigh as a boy with black hair comes to collect her glass, she notices his apron -- showing that he works for the arcade, with a small Pachimari embroidered on the bottom and Hana bites back a grin, she always thinks the Pachimari mascot is probably one of the cutest mascots to ever exist, so even seeing it brightens her mood just a little.   
“Would you like a refill?” He offers with a smile.  
“Please, that would be nice.” Hana returns his smile.  
He comes back a few minutes later, strawberry milkshake in one hand and a vanilla one in the other.  
“May I join you?” He asks, looking hesitantly at Hana.  
“Of course!” It doesn’t bother Hana at all, she’s such a regular at this arcade it might as well be her second home, she’s on a first name basis with most of the staff and knows almost all of them quite well -- with the exception of this guy, she guesses he must be new.  
  
“Are you new?” She finds herself asking as soon as the guy sits down, watching as he sips his milkshake and nods.    
“Yeah, I joined last week, my family actually own the arcade but I’ve just moved back from college.”  
Hana nods in response, listening closely and realizing that’s why he looks so similar to Hanzo, putting together that the two of them must be brothers.  
“You’re a regular, right? I’ve seen you here a few times.”  
Hana grins from ear to ear, a sense of achievement strikes within her, feeling proud that even this guy knows she’s a regular, despite him only working here for a week.  
“Yep! I’m Hana by the way, I don’t think I introduced myself.”  
He chuckles and pushes his now empty glass over towards the side of the table, having a better view of Hana.  
“I’m Genji.”

 _Oh no. Oh hell no.  
_ Hana feels her heart drop a little bit. 

“You?!” Hana almost yells.  
Genji blinks in response, not quite sure what her outburst is for.  
“You! I’ve been searching for you all week and now you’re right in front of me!”  
Genji finds himself blinking a few more times, confused is an understatement for how he’s feeling. He’s never met this girl before in his life so why would she be searching for him all week?  
  
“What?”  
“I’m D.va! You know, the person who had every high score in this place until you came along!”  
Genji finds himself biting back a laugh, Hana’s a little strange but her outbursts and competitive side is kind of cute, he thinks but pushes it to the back of his mind. Now is not the time.  
“Oh,” he smiles sweetly. “I was told there was an extremely good regular, I thought some friendly competition would be good for you.”  
“Friendly,” Hana snarls. “Well, it’s on! I’ve already gotten back most of the scores this week.”  
“We’ll see if they’re still there tomorrow,” Genji announces before getting up. “If you’d excuse me, I better get back to work.” He picks up both of their glasses and takes them out the back, whilst Hana is practically _simmering._  
She reaches for her phone, calling Lucio and telling him to meet up with her immediately.

☆☆☆

Lucio meets her outside and she grabs him by the arm, dragging him in the opposite direction to the arcades entrance.  
“Where are we going? I thought we were still looking for Genji.”  
“I found him.” Hana grits out.  
“Really? That’s great man! We found ‘em, now you can beat them fair and square!”  
“I can’t.”  
Both of them stop in the middle of the path that they're walking down, Lucio momentarily stunned by Hana’s lack of energy, confidence and competitiveness.  
“Why?” He finds himself asking hesitantly, worried for the answer.  
“He works at the arcade.”  
Lucio squints for a second before shrugging.  
“So? That’s never stopped you before, you challenged Lena when she first started working there.”  
“This is different.”  
Hana’s too quiet, Lucio thinks, usually she’s bursting with energy, especially when it comes to a new challenger, but this? This isn’t Hana. She’s quiet, slightly withdrawn and she just looks distracted.  
“How?”  
“I think I might end up liking Genji if I spend more time with him.”  
Lucio stops again and finds himself smiling at her.  
“That’s normal Hana,” he leads her to a bench a few paces in front of them and sits her down. “It might even be good for you.”  
She shakes her head, insisting that no, Hana Song does _not_ do liking people as more than friends.  
But really, she kind of knows that she’s doomed. She was kind of doomed from when Genji first spoke to her, after she found herself hoping that they could talk for awhile and get to know each other more and then hoping she didn’t drive him away with her competitive streak.  
She breathes out a sigh.  
“Fine, it might work out but if it doesn’t we have to find a new arcade.”  
“Deal. I just want you to try with him, take it easy, keep the competition there and become friends over time and see where it leads you.”  
“Thank you Lucio, I mean it, you’re the best!”  

☆☆☆

Hana takes Lucio’s advice, playing games in the arcade by herself during the day and Genji joins her whenever he’s on his break or if the arcade is empty or slow.  
She finds herself growing closer to him with each day, finds herself having a good time and forgetting all about the competition they had going, finds herself smiling when Hanzo nudges Genji and then points towards her before nodding and smiling, finds herself happy when she catches Genji glancing at her from wherever he might be working that day, finds her heart fluttering when Genji surprises her with milkshakes or anything for that matter, she knows she’s falling a little too fast and a little too hard but she can’t bring herself to stop.  
They exchange numbers and Hana’s heart pounds, she blames it on the fact that it’s because Genji won her a Pachimari phone strap but that doesn’t help the matter because either way she knows it’s too late to pretend she doesn’t feel anything towards him.

  
She admits it to herself one afternoon as she’s sitting in one of the seating areas near where Genji’s working, flicking through some pictures of them together, ones of just them, ones of them and Lucio and even a few of the both of them and Hanzo.  
She admits that yes, she likes Genji but decides there’s no point in acting on it, he probably isn’t interested in her like that and a friendship is probably all he wants anyway.  
Genji leans over her shoulder, resting his head on top of hers, looking down at her phone and grins.  
“I guess Hanzo was right.”  
“About what?”  
“We do look good together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THE ENDING IS KIND OF....... shit ihdiufsd i really had no idea how to end it and i didn't wanna drag it out for too long so  
> the ending feels cheesy but genji is probably really lovey dovey and cheesy anyway so it's all good


End file.
